Batjokes Crash 1
by lecitron10
Summary: Batman est en très mauvais état et le Joker va gentiment le torturer. No lemon, un peu ambiguë parfois. Le premier chapitre décrit Batman et son état physique. Le deuxième décrit sa légère torture et le troisième il se questionne par rapport à sa relation étrange avec le Joker. J'ai pour l'instant décidé de le faire en trois chapitres! bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)
1. Chapter 1

Un corps inanimé jonchait sur le sol, de l'hémoglobine s'échappant sans timidité des nombreuses plaies qui recouvraient ce dernier. Dans la poussière et les déchets, la carcasse lourde se meut avec peine, laissant le sang déferler avec plus d'audace encore de la peau meurtrie. Ne geignant qu'à peine, l'organisme mourant se redresse malhabilement, emportant avec lui débris et saletés sur ses blessures humides et chaudes. Le ciel sombre et le tonnerre assourdissant font écho dans le crâne de l'individu disgracié, le dépossédant de lui-même pour de faibles instants qui lui paraissaient durer une éternité. La pluie menace de tomber, les éclairs stroboscopiques et la lourdeur de l'air en étant deux des symptômes annonciateurs.

La ruelle abandonnée et sale est le théâtre de deux protagonistes dont seul celui debout, non loin du corps affaibli, est consentant du rôle qu'il leur a imposé. L'absence de spectateurs pour cette pièce tragique n'empêche pas la présence d'applaudissements incessants venus du ciel et de leur tonnerre abrutissant. Debout, orgueilleux et bienveillant à sa façon, se dresse un homme à la silhouette élancée ; gigantesque ombre dont la vraie nature est parfois révélée par les feux des projecteurs célestes. A terre, un monceau de muscles torturés et noyés dans le sang grandit lentement, espérant rejoindre l'acteur proclamé dans sa position verticale. La montée lente et douloureuse du sujet habillé de noir se fait dans un silence clérical et désolant.  
La courageuse vie tourmentée et dégoulinante de fluides rougeâtres se dresse désormais en face de son partenaire immaculé, son regard encore embué par le supplice que son corps lacéré lui fait subir. L'organisme peiné tangue, son crâne lourd levé difficilement pour regarder son interlocuteur insensible et statique devant lui. Il porte une main convulsive sur une des brèches particulièrement indisciplinée qui recouvre son corps pourtant protégé d'une épaisse armure sombre et se stabilise maladroitement en mouvant ses pieds.

Un rictus diabolique annonce la fin de ce premier acte et fait taire le temps d'une seconde les applaudissements du ciel. Ceux-ci reprennent leurs encouragements de plus belle, joints par un torrent de larmes aériennes. Les gouttes se meurent sur les boucles verdâtres du géant alpha et sur l'armure terne du chevalier martyrisé.  
La silhouette immense affiche un sourire terrifiant sur son visage et se déplace, légère, autour de la masse informe et tremblotante qui peine à rester debout. Elle sautille et danse, se cambrant avec élégance dans ses mouvements contrôlés et aériens, ne se permettant jamais de toucher le cadavre ambulant. Elle fait une révérence distinguée les yeux fermés puis se redresse, regardant de haut son partenaire abîmé. Sur le visage du diable se dessine un sourire exagérément grand, dévoilant des dents acérées et des lèvres camouflées par un rouge à lèvres gras et perlé d'eau. Les yeux émeraude animant le visage du dit monstre infernal regardent l'homme courageux et têtu d'un air paternaliste terrifiant. Les cordes vocales de ce qu'on doit accepter être un humain s'éveillent pour prononcer une apostrophe qui arrive en écho aux oreilles de l'âme a qui elle est destinée :

« Batman... »

Les pupilles de l'appelé se dilatent. Le son de la voix désagréable de l'immense ombre réanime son corps tétanisé et maltraité. Le colosse noir voudrait répondre d'un cri déchiré mais toute sa vitalité est concentrée dans ses jambes qu'il tente de garder droites et sa main qu'il presse avec labeur contre son corps souillé. Il se contente, frustré, de penser les mots qu'il aimerait faire entendre : « Joker, Joker, Joker ». Le nom du protagoniste célèbre brûle ses synapses en rebondissant indécemment dans son crâne. Il voudrait le crier, se déchirer la gorge et éclater les tympans du clown maudit avec ces décibels sanglants.  
Il regarde son ennemi, usant de toute sa force physique et mentale pour garder les yeux ouverts et levés vers la silhouette dangereuse. Malgré la pluie acide qui l'aveugle, il ne bouge pas, traumatisé par la douleur et la scène qui se déroule autour de lui. Il tente de s'avancer mais échoue, restant sur place, incapable de bouger plus sans risquer de s'effondrer puis grogne de frustration et de douleur. L'homme aux cheveux colorés, lui, s'avance tranquillement vers son camarade abusé en souriant toujours, une de ses mains gantées s'élançant paume vers le ciel en direction du chevalier noir. Tel une divinité accordant du temps à son adorateur, il sourit, le menton dressé, et rapproche dangereusement sa main tendue du visage meurtri du second acteur. Il caresse enfin la mâchoire saillante de l'archange renfrogné qui gémit au contact de la soie chaude sur son menton ensanglanté. Il n'a que la force pour serrer les dents et empêcher son corps de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol insalubre.  
Le Joker, impassible, resserre ses doigts sur la proéminence qu'il tient dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'un son rauque émane de la gorge du torturé. L'orage se manifeste au rythme des battements du cœur des deux hommes et gronde dans le ciel noir de Gotham. Le clown se penche alors, sa main toujours pleine, et porte son faciès à celui de son partenaire de jeu. Le Batman lui souffle son sang saliveux au visage forçant le clown à papillonner de ses longs cils bruns. Il sourit de plus belle, permettant à la pluie de se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres graisseuses et pleines. Il se redresse alors après avoir chuchoté quelques paroles latines incompréhensibles pour le chevalier au bord du coma. Il lance ensuite sa main dans les airs pour la laisser retomber brutalement sur le visage de l'homme en noir, le faisant s'écrouler lourdement au sol, de la salive rouge coulant de ses lèvres. La vision de l'homme à terre s'assombrit et après quelques secondes d'images ternes et brouillées, il perd connaissance avec pour dernière image un Joker trépignant et hilare.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une pièce immense jonchée de câbles et de ferraille en tout genre, sombre et animée de bruits répétés qui rendent fou par leur rythme régulier, des canalisations débordantes et mal entretenues laissent s'échapper des gouttes d'eau croupie sur les bouts de métal rouillé qui retentissent et vibrent dans l'air. Dans cette salle, au centre, dans un endroit dégagé de tous déchets et autres objets non identifiables, traîne le corps nu et accablé du Batman. Il gît sur le sol froid et humide de fluides inconnus, comme mort, avec pour seul symptôme de vie sa cage thoracique qui se soulève et s'abaisse continuellement, irrégulièrement. Son corps convulse un instant et il se réveille doucement, mais ne met que quelques secondes à sentir la douleur causée par ses ecchymoses et plaies à présent refermées. Les yeux froncés et une grimace sur son visage, il constate, non totalement conscient de la réalité, qu'il est attaché par des chaînes massives et écrasantes.  
Ses bras sont libres mais son cou, son torse ainsi que son bassin sont emprisonnés fermement dans le métal lourd. Son crâne comme dans un étau lui empêche d'accéder pleinement et rapidement à la réalité. Le peu de lumière lui transperce la rétine qui s'était habituée au confort de l'obscurité palpébrale et lui provoque une migraine lancinante. Sa volonté de fer aidant, il parvient à ouvrir les yeux totalement, observant d'abord le lieu dans lequel il se trouve. Ses yeux entourés de lymphe sont désormais péniblement ouverts et distinguent peu à peu les formes qui l'entourent. Il s'interroge, observe chaque particule des détritus mais ne parvient pas à deviner où il est retenu prisonnier.

Il ressent une démangeaison sur le visage et y porte ses doigts endoloris et courbatus. Il constate alors que son masque n'a pas quitté son crâne et que sa peau suinte sous la matière épaisse et rigide. Il frotte ses yeux troubles et se lave du liquide incolore qui y était logé. Son regard soulagé d'un poids et maintenant plus clair, il cligne des yeux et étudie son anatomie. Son corps a été nettoyé et ses blessures ont été soignées, geste contradictoire avec la position dans laquelle il gît. Il glisse ses mains tremblantes sur son corps crispé et se secoue de spasmes lorsqu'il frôle certaines cicatrices en formation. Il ne comprend pas la situation et observe plus que de raison son corps nu, pâle et criblé de cicatrices, les yeux entrouverts tout comme sa bouche raide et sèche. Il se sent faible et désespère de revenir entièrement à la réalité. Ses yeux brillent ; il laisse ses main tomber lourdement et rencontrer dans une douleur aiguë les chaînes qui traînent sur le sol. Il ferme les yeux en tentant de serrer ses poings mais échoue dans un faible tremblement.

Soudain, un bruit de porte s'ouvrant brutalement résonne dans sa cage thoracique et le force à ouvrir faiblement ses yeux. Au loin, une silhouette avance et grandit, accompagnée de bruits de pas augmentant crescendo dans l'immense salle négligée. Déconcerté et fébrile, il aperçoit le profil de l'homme qu'il hait le plus au monde et penche mollement sa tête sur le côté, laissant les médaillons de son collier de chaînes s'entrechoquer. Le clown vert lui, toujours frais et en bonne posture, frappe dans ses mains gantées, ne permettant qu'un son étouffé de résider de cette violence. Il s'abaisse au niveau de sa proie, assise et immobilisée par ses chaînes encombrantes et froides, se retrouvant accroupi devant elle. Il penche la tête lui aussi, heureux et festif, puis retire un de ses gants de soie violette pour tâter une blessure presque fraîche qui déforme le corps herculéen du protecteur nocturne. Les deux hommes font une grimace plaintive, celui par terre agrémentant la scène d'un râle rauque et épuisé. Batman, désemparé, regarde les gestes du Joker de ses yeux mi-clos. Il contemple les doigts méprisables de son bourreau, glissant lentement sur son corps, tâtant et vérifiant chaque stigmate de son corps brisé en s'exprimant dans un langage qu'il ne distingue pas encore tout à fait :

« - Oooh mon cher Batou, tu te remets plutôt vite de tes blessures. Seulement trois petits jours et tous ces coups de couteaux sont déjà presque de l'histoire ancienne. »

Il soupire à l'unisson avec l'ange déchu et s'installe sur les jambes martyrisées de ce dernier. Batman geint plaintivement en sentant son corps nu se faire écraser par l'immense homme pâle vêtu d'un costume violet et vert, d'une chemise de soie blanche et d'un sourire abject. Le bouffon vert s'esclaffe et heurte les tympans fragilisés du cavalier noir. Assis sur le corps imposant et presque inerte de son partenaire, il se dandine, secouant la carcasse de son trône de chair. Ses doigts enveloppés de soie fine commencent par se promener docilement sur le corps agité de son hôte, puis gagnent en profondeur dans sa chair violentée et rougie par les griffures. Le corps du Batman se contorsionne et des gémissements rauques se font entendre, rappelant le tonnerre applaudissant le combat dans la petite ruelle sombre. Se joignent aux jérémiades les rires du Joker qui contracte ses doigts musclés sur la peau épaisse de son partenaire. Le pantalon du malfaiteur se souille avec les fluides gras et la poussière qui recouvrent le sol glacial de la pièce. L'homme soumis regarde ce dernier s'imbiber lentement, le tissu gorgé d'eau se fonçant de plus en plus. Totalement hors de son propre corps, il porte sa main tremblante sur le genou détrempé du tyran. Le tissu humide entre en contact avec la pulpe des doigts du chevalier noir, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il gémit de surprise, et fronce les yeux, ignorant ce qui lui arrive. La présence du Joker sur son corps le fait souffrir physiquement mais ne le déstabilise pas. Au contraire, il perd sa main sur son bourreau et remonte lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de garder sa main en l'air. La morphine qui coule dans les veines de Batman s'échappe peu à peu mais elle n'a pas encore quitté son corps et son encéphale. Le Joker lui, s'étonne de voir les métacarpes de sa victime chatouiller son anatomie pécheresse et rit encore une fois en ouvrant de grands yeux brillants. Ses dents pointues se dévêtissent de ses lèvres tendues au maximum et son regard se porte sur les lézardes en réparation de l'homme chauve-souris. Il s'humecte les lèvres et passe à nouveau ses mains sur le torse traumatisé de son camarade. Ce dernier grogne et serre sa mâchoire puissante, invitant le fou à le briser encore plus. Sa gorge gargouille et un son s'en échappe après avoir soupiré bruyamment :

« - Ahhh Batsy-boy … Me permettrais-tu ? »

Le Joker regarde le bassin de la chauve-souris d'un air entendu et resserre sa cravate autour de son cou. Batman lui, grimace terriblement, comprenant à peine les sous-entendus qui lui sont faits. Il capte simplement l'intention portée sur son aine et le sourire affamé du clown haïssable. Il relève sa tête, ses cervicales craquant et ses tendons et ligaments s'étirant dans une douleur sourde. Son visage représentant l'écœurement à la perfection, il ne se débat pas. Il sent simplement le métal qui l'étouffe et l'organisme qui se tortille sur ses hanches et qui rejoint ses mains sur ses hanches proéminentes. L'humain malfaisant fait danser ses doigts agiles sur les brèches dermiques du torturé.  
La drogue déferlant encore dans les veines de la lourde victime l'empêchait de comprendre totalement ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui permettant tout de même de sentir lointainement ses blessures se faire infiltrer par les doigts fins du monstre vert. Celui-ci se délecte des sons que la gorge meurtrie de l'archange produit, le poussant sans le savoir à en faire toujours plus, déchirant les plaies et les faisant pleurer à nouveau des larmes pourpres. Le serpent qu'est le Joker câline les brèches à sa manière, arrachant au chevalier des grognements et cris étouffés qui augmentent en volume au fur et à mesure ses doigts décuplent leur force dans les crevasses ensanglantées. Suavement, le Joker retire son autre gant et le laisse s'humecter négligemment sur le sol immonde et poussiéreux. Il peut à présent sentir chaque cellule atrophiée sous la pulpe rebondie de ses doigts maigres qui se pressent contre la chair tendre du pauvre homme.

Batman lui, ne se tord que légèrement de douleur, seule sa voix ayant assez de force pour se manifester par elle-même indépendamment de l'encéphale embué de son hôte. Sans aucune haine à l'égard de son agresseur, ne ressentant que de la détresse et de la solitude, le chevalier noir ne le supplie pas d'arrêter, il affiche même un sourire aliéné sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Un rictus résidant de sa santé mentale altérée par la douleur, l'adrénaline, la drogue et le désespoir. Le géant qui est au dessus de lui glisse à présent ses doigts longilignes sur son torse jusqu'à son cou, palpant sous les chaînes le sang pulsant résolument dans sa jugulaire. Il se penche, son sourire déchirant ses joues et ses pommettes saillantes pour arriver près du visage dont le corps sur lequel il est installé confortablement convulse et tressaute à chaque mouvement et contact sur lui. Son visage immobile et le regard plongé dans celui azur de son partenaire involontaire, il laisse ses mains curieuses et indésirables se loger à nouveau dans les plaies à peine cicatrisées.

L'homme attaché soupire fébrilement, ses bras abandonnés sur le sol et faisant geindre l'eau dans laquelle ils sursautaient parfois. Il observe le faciès terrifiant et fascinant de son bourreau, remarquant les cicatrices, les ridules et la sueur qui s'échappe de la peau laiteuse. Alors que son ventre se crispe de douleur, le faisant s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, il baisse les yeux un instant pour observer le terrible spectacle. Son buste ensanglanté, les doigts de son ennemi disparus entre ses chairs, les chaînes rouillées par le sang et l'eau insalubre qui jonchent sur le sol.  
Il porte à nouveau son regard sur son horrible partenaire, étouffant un gémissement grave contre ses lèvres sèches. Aliéné et faible, il ignore d'abord le contact qui se fait entre ses lippes et celles de l'autre homme. Un contact humide dont ses lèvres desséchées se nourrissent instinctivement et toujours indépendamment de son esprit.

Il geint faiblement, quémandant à son corps de trouver une réponse à ce qui était en train de se passer sur son corps, son visage, ses lèvres... Ses bras musclés se lèvent lourdement et s'agrippent d'abord autant qu'ils y parviennent au bras du Joker, tremblants et faibles. Ils réussissent par la suite miraculeusement à s'élever par à coups et atteindre la gorge de l'opposant, se lovant autour de celle-ci en tremblant comme des serpents dont la queue aurait été tranchée.  
Le clown intensifie alors le baiser infernal, blessé et étouffé agréablement par son amant interdit. Ses doigts nus pétrissent la chair écorchée du Batman, retournant les muscles entre ses doigts, les noyant dans le sang et la lymphe. Il respire difficilement et s'étouffe dans ses rires alors que ses lèvres quittent celles de l'homme chauve-souris, frustrées, et que ses doigts délaissent leur antre chaleureuse.  
Le Batman ne desserre pas ses doigts comme pris d'une rigidité cadavérique alors que le Joker rit et trépigne joyeusement, la trachée toujours écrasée entre les phalanges épaisses qui l'entourent. Les mains grises et tremblotantes se relâchent sans avertissement et retombent sur le sol, disparaissant sur le monceau de chair informe qu'était le chevalier oméga.

Le diable verdâtre se redresse, admire son oeuvre en s'éclaircissant la voix sans se soucier de la mort certaine dont il aurait pû être victime quelques secondes auparavant puis vient embrasser les plaies qu'il a créées lui même, comme un artiste incompris, fier de lui-même et de sa création. Ses lèvres grasses s'excusent auprès des plaies suintantes en leur déposant des baisers mal venus. La raison affaiblie du Batman ne lui permet que de réagir étrangement en mouvant ses doigts jusqu'aux cheveux du Joker qu'il caresse, pressant ses doigts dans son crâne alors que son corps se tord sous les ignobles caresses labiales. Les lèvres menaçantes saluent une dernière fois les brèches en larmes avant de s'écarter sur les joues dont elles sont les voisines, sous les ordres de leur maître.

Le Joker laisse les mains de l'homme chauve-souris glisser de ses cheveux à ses joues, puis de sa chemise brillante aux plaies béantes. Le monstre tente de se relever sur ses genoux mais glisse d'abord sur la marre de sang océanique dont il était à l'origine. Il parvient à se lever en tremblant d'adrénaline, le cœur pulsant contre sa poitrine et son regard terrifiant sur le visage. Son rire s'empare de l'atmosphère de la salle et vrille sur les tympans du Batman dénudé. Il s'éloigne en même temps que ses vocalises et laisse le sauveur masqué seul, le temps que l'adrénaline quitte son corps faible et le laisse retomber dans le coma lentement.


	3. Chapter 3

Un immense lit aux draps de soie blanche, une couverture épaisse et un oreiller composé de plumes d'oies: voilà le confort dans lequel le milliardaire s'était réveillé. Sa chambre qu'il reconnaissait sans effort était baignée d'une lumière douce et tamisée par des rideaux de velours épais presque entièrement fermés sur les grandes fenêtres. Le premier réflexe du sauver nocturne fut de se toucher le visage pour constater qu'il n'avait pas son masque. Il sentit sa peau nettoyée, hydratée convenablement et sa barbe rasée minutieusement. En faisant ce geste brusque il se trouva un bras légèrement entravé dans ses mouvements et l'observa: une poche d'un liquide qu'il supposait être des antibiotiques ou quel qu'autre médicament était relié à son bras et propulsait dans ses veines le remède aux blessures qui déchiraient encore son corps. Voyant tout le matériel médical autour de lui, il se souvient.

Quelques temps auparavant, dans un espace temporel qu'il ne peut pas calculer, il avait été torturé par le Joker. Ses muscles endoloris se mouvent alors pour délester son corps épais de la couverture chaude qui le recouvrait pour apercevoir avec effroi les innombrables cicatrices et crevasses qui habillent son torse. Il grimace, se remémorant avec terreur les mouvements et gestes diaboliques du clown fou. Sa peine physique était moindre et il imaginait avoir été retrouvé par Alfred là où le monstre avait bien voulu le laisser. Mais il questionnait surtout sa propre santé mentale.

En effet, ses réactions quant aux immondes tortures qu'il avait subies lui revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, qu'ils soient ouverts ou fermés, comme s'il vivait encore ce cauchemar terrifiant. Ses souvenirs sont nets et il se cache les yeux en montant lourdement ses mains à son visage, honteux et un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparant de lui. Les mains du Joker sur sa peau ensanglantée, ses lèvres qui s'étaient accouplées aux siennes et son corps longiligne au dessus du sien... Trop de détails lui revenaient en tête toujours et encore, lui donnant une migraine et le faisant soupirer seul dans son immense lit. Ses mains se laissent glisser jusque sur les draps qu'elles serrent entre leurs doigts épais et vigoureux tandis que le visage du faux playboy se dirige vers le plafond. Ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et son corps crispé, il s'efforce de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. Il avait ressenti des choses qu'il n'aurait à son sens jamais dû ressentir avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas avec l'être sans doute le plus démoniaque de la terre.

Il regarde la lumière qui traverse la pièce en s'infiltrant entre les rideaux comme l'avaient fait les doigts du Joker entre ses plaies ouvertes. Le même sentiment s'en dégageait : une douleur aiguë au premier abord mais qui lui paraissait presque douce après quelques secondes. Et cette idée le brisait. Se sentir envahir par le clown et sentir couler son sang abondamment sur les doigts de la brute ne l'avait pas rebuté sur l'instant, sentir ses lèvres se faire violer par le monstre ne l'avait pas incommodé et il se souvient même avoir porté ses mains sur le crâne verdâtre du Joker, appréciant les stigmates qu'il créait sur son buste. Il geint en grimaçant et se tourna sur son flan droit, le regard vide et les larmes coulant nonchalamment sur ses joues. Il plia ses jambes contre son ventre et étouffa un cri de douleur, mais n'arrêta pas le geste. Il avait apprécié ce contact pêcheur entre lui et le diable en personne. Il avait apprécié entourer ses doigts faiblement autour de sa gorge et lui faire frôler la mort alors que ses lippes grasses recouvraient les siennes. Il gratta doucement une joue qui avait été chatouillée par le passage d'une larme salée et l'essuya avec le dos de la main. Son regard se porta sur la poche en plastique transparente et le compte gouttes remplissant le tuyau qui s'enfonçait dans son poignet.

La drogue.

Il se rappelait avoir été dans un état second et tentait de se dédommager de ses actes en accusant la morphine qui, elle, l'aidait à survivre. Le pauvre homme plissa les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire fortement, sachant pertinemment qu'il se cherchait des excuses pour avoir été aussi abominable que sa Némésis. Il se redressa avec peine, courbatu et ses os craquant sous l'effort, puis s'adossa contre un gros coussin épais dont le tissus imprimé aurait été trop vif pour ses yeux fragiles s'il avait dû lui faire face. Comme ce premier jour où il s'était réveillé de son coma, il promena ses mains sur ses plaies, inquiet de la réaction qu'il aurait. Un picotement s'empara de ses entrailles et une vague de chaleur parcouru son corps lorsque ses doigts caressèrent timidement les cicatrices et les brèches raccommodées. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en geignant, les sourcils froncés et sa bouche grimaçant alors que des larmes se dépêchaient de faire leur chemin sur son visage et jusque dans son cou. Ce qu'il vivait à l'instant était autrement plus traumatisant que ce qu'il avait subit en présence du monstre vert. Son corps se souvenait amoureusement du traumatisme, manifestant ses sentiments grâce à une chaire de poule qui fit frémir d'horreur le milliardaire. Avec effroi il sent tout son corps se durcir aux souvenirs de cette lutte charnelle et horrifique qui avait presque suffit à le faire jouir, souillant son sang impure avec une semence tout aussi pécheresse.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en espérant étouffer toutes ces sensations qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir dans cet espace temps, sur cette terre, dans cette chambre si grande et vide. Son membre érigé humidifiait ses cuisses outrageusement, fier de son désir interdit, voulant se faire soulager de toute cette frustration. Mais il resserra ses jambes pour faire taire son propre corps et se redressa vite, trop vite, le faisant chanceler un instant. Que ce court instant avait été bon, enivrant, l'espace d'une seconde il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que le néant. Il était à bout. Il retira peu précautionneusement l'aiguille, ignorant la déchirure qui s'imposa sur son bras. Il regarda l'hémoglobine qui coulait sur son poignet suivant les lignes des paumes de sa main et soulignant ses métacarpes. Il se surprit à penser que le Joker aurait fait un meilleur travail, plus poétique, plus agréable au regard et...au toucher. A la réalisation de cette infamie, il se leva, faible, titubant, ses muscles rigides et endoloris se mouvant avec peine. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses phalanges blanchies et ses tendons saillants entre ses muscles habillés de cicatrices.

Ses deux poings crispés et au lignes rectangulaires s'élevèrent des les airs silencieusement pour venir s'écraser sur le mur en béton recouvert d'un papier peint qu'il déchira dans un bruit sourd. Il caressa ses os brisés en plissant ses yeux et en pleurant son état. Il geint, plus peiné par ses tourments que par ses os détruits. N'en pouvant plus, il frappa encore et encore sur le mur, dévoilant peu à peu sa chair, sa peau s'ouvrant et se recourbant, imbibée à présent de sang et de lymphe rendant le tout rosâtre et si peu intéressant en comparaison au sang pourpre et épais que faisait jaillir le Joker hors de son corps. Il se mit à crier, sa voix éraillée et déchirée par des sanglots d'outre-tombe, hurlant son désespoir et une folie naissante en lui aussi rapidement que cet amour indésirable et dangereux.

Le bruit de la lourde porte en bois qui s'ouvrait vigoureusement ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, toujours plus fort et plus vite, jetant presque son corps contre ce mur plus solide que son état mental. Alfred se jeta sur lui, peu soucieux de salir son prestigieux costume, voulant calmer la torpeur de son protégé. Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas, il pleurait, hurlait des mots qui n'existaient pas sur cette terre. Le majordome attrapa ses bras qui remuaient dans tous les sens et tenta de le rassurer avec quelques mots doux mais fermes. Après quelques coups perdus dans les côtes et les épaules du vieil homme, il se calma enfin et s'effondra, le visage gonflé de larmes qui recouvraient son visage. Alfred s'agenouilla avec lui, compatissant bien qu'ignorant réellement ce qui le tourmentait. Il le serra dans ses bras comme un père le ferait avec son enfant et l'écouta pleurer, le laissa s'agripper à ses vêtements froissés, serrer ses côtes faiblement et libérer son chagrin et sa détresse dans ses bras mâtures et apaisants.

"Cela a dû être vraiment _terrible_ Bruce..."


End file.
